1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator control apparatus for controlling an operation of an actuator, and more particularly to an actuator control apparatus available for an actuator control computer forming part of an aircraft and the like, and capable of controlling an operation of an actuator even in the event that a generic failure occurs in the actuator control computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up until now, there have been proposed a wide variety of prior-art actuator control apparatuses. One typical example of the conventionally known actuator control apparatuses is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-191898 (page 5, FIG. 1). The conventional actuator control apparatus therein disclosed is operative to prevent an actuator from operating in the event of a failure occurred due to the characteristics inherent in software or hardware forming part of the conventional actuator control apparatus, hereinlater simply referred to as “generic failure”. Here, the conventional actuator control apparatus includes a conventional ACC (Actuator Control Computer).
The conventional actuator control apparatus, however, encounters a drawback in that the conventional actuator control apparatus cannot control the actuator in the event of the generic failure.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an actuator control apparatus capable of controlling an actuator even in the event that a generic failure occurs.